the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Evolved Werewolf
An Evolved Werewolf refers to the werewolves of the Crescent Wolf Pack, who were blessed with additional powers by the Unification Ritual between the pack's two Alphas; Madison Marshall of the Marshall bloodline, and Max Deveraux of the Deveraux bloodline. These werewolves possess the gifts of each Alpha, such as enhanced speed and strength, but more importantly, they have also gained the unique powers possessed by Madison, who is a non-original vampire-werewolf hybrid. Evolved Werewolves have full control of their abilities which includes transformation Control, which means they now can control their transformation into wolf forms at all times just as Madison can (including not turning on the full moon and partially transforming their eyes, claws and fangs during a fight). This also means that they can access the full potential of their wolf form, making them stronger, faster, and generally superior to average werewolves who are limited by their once monthly transformations. Creation At the genesis of the werewolf species, each specific bloodline had distinct abilities, such as enhanced strength, enhanced speed, the ability to sense impending danger from miles away, etc. Over time, they learned to evolve by performing what is known as the Unification Ceremony, where two Alphas of different packs would be married by a shaman, causing all of the members of both packs to adopt the abilities of their new Alpha in addition to their old powers. After centuries of intermarriage, werewolves eventually ended up all possessing the same abilities (enhanced strength, speed, and accelerated healing), and instead of marrying two packs in order to evolve, their marriages became political alliances to collect territory. However, after the Original Vampire James Chamberlain broke The Hybrid Curse that suppressed his werewolf heritage, he became the first true original vampire-werewolf hybrid, which not only allowed him access to the full potential of his powers, but also gave him the ability of turning other werewolves into hybrids like him, either by using his blood and the blood of a human Petrova doppelgänger to complete the transition, or by using the blood of his tribrid (vampire-werewolf-witch) daughter Charlie, whom he had with Madison. For the first time in centuries, werewolves existed who possessed new powers that could potentially be shared with their packs. Madison was ultimately killed as soon as Charlie was born, but because she died with Charlie's blood in her system, she, too, became a hybrid. Some time later, the resurrected werewolf Ansel taught Max everything he knew about their species from when he was alive in the late 10th and early 11th century, Max came to learn of the Unification Ceremony and what it could mean to the Crescent Wolf Pack if he were to marry Madison. Eventually, he and Madison realized that as the heirs to their respective bloodlines, their performance of the unification ritual would allow them to transfer her ability to control her transformation to the rest of the pack, which would allow the others in their pack to no longer be dependent on the moonlight ringsprovided to the pack by Esther and Finn Mikaelson in exchange for their loyalty. Shortly after Genevieve was defeated, Madison and Max were married by werewolf elder and shaman Mary Dumas at the Mikaelson compound, which bestowed Madison's ability of transformation control to every member of the pack in attendance. Afterward, the pack began to train each other to use the full potential of their new abilities, which included augmented strength, speed, and the ability to produce venomous bites at all times, allowing them to fatally bite vampires at will. Powers and Abilities Evolved Werewolves possess most of the abilities of a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid except those exclusive to vampires, such as mind compulsion and immortality. * Super Strength: Evolved Werewolves are stronger than regular werewolves and humans. Like regular werewolves, the full moon will boost their strength and so will intense feelings of anger. An Evolved Werewolf in wolf-form will be immensely powerful and may be a slight challenge for even an Original vampire, as four normal werewolves in wolf-form can temporarily take down an Original vampire. * Super Speed: An Evolved Werewolf's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any regular werewolves and humans. Evolved Werewolves can use this ability in both their human or werewolf forms. The full moon will increase their speed and being in wolf-form will make them even faster. * Super Agility: Evolved Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Durability: Evolved Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans and non-original vampires can without nearly as much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves for longer periods without tiring. * Healing Factor: Evolved Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if they are physically injured, their bodies will heal rapidly. Like non-original vampires, Evolved Werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, a bit more slowly in comparison to non-original vampires. However, unlike vampires, when an Evolved Werewolf's neck is broken, they stay dead. * Super Senses: Evolved Werewolves have the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. Because they are supernatural and have powers that excel their wolf counterparts, they can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Evolved Werewolves are capable of using their werewolf features to further supplement their powers. Both evolved werewolves and non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids can grow claws from their fingernails and werewolf fangs from their teeth even when they are still in their human forms. Their eyes also change into those of their werewolf form, presumably granting them better eyesight. * Shapeshifting/'Transformation Control:' Evolved Werewolves have the ability to transform into their werewolf forms at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their werewolf forms. An evolved werewolf can stay in werewolf form longer than a normal werewolf, who is limited to the peak hours of the full moon unless they have magical assistance, such as from a moonlight ring. * Werewolf Venom: Evolved Werewolves and regular werewolves have venom which is fatal to non-original vampires if it is introduced into their system. This is usually accomplished by the werewolf biting a vampire, but it has been demonstrated that werewolf venom can be extracted and used in darts and bullets or laced in drinks. * Full Moon: An Evolved Werewolf's strength, speed, agility, and all their powers are evolved and at their peak during a full moon. Immunity to silver: Evolved Werewolves are immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates and will not be fatal to them. Weaknesses * Blood Loss: If an Evolved Werewolf is severely wounded and bleeds out before they can heal, they can die. This was demonstrated when Stefan threw a stake into a werewolf's neck, hitting their carotid artery and causing the werewolf to bleed out and die before they could fully heal. Another instance was when Klaus impaled the werewolf Paige through the chest. * Broken Neck: Breaking an Evolved Werewolf's neck will result in instant death. * Decapitation: Decapitation will result in instant death for an Evolved Werewolf. * Fire: Fire can hurt or kill an Evolved Werewolf. * Heart Extraction: Ripping an Evolved Werewolf's heart out will result in instant death. * Link to Alphas: Because the source of an evolved werewolf's power is through the link they share with the two alphas of their pack through the unification ceremony, they also share the same fate as their Alphas until said alpha's death. This was demonstrated by Dahlia, who was able to curse the entire evolved Crescent Wolf Pack by casting a modified Crescent Curse solely on Hayley and Jackson. * Magic: Evolved Werewolves are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Starling Necklace, Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade, and Dark Objects, as well as spells that can speed up or slow down their transformations, or force them to transform on the spot. It is unconfirmed if a Siphoner can siphon the magic from werewolves, though it has been shown that the magic of a werewolf bite can siphoned. * Mortality: Werewolves can die of old age and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. suffocation). * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause an Evolved Werewolf pain and will also slow them down. However, this is only temporary, as they will heal completely within minutes. * Wolfsbane: When ingested, wolfsbane causes an Evolved Werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Exposure to their skin will burn them. * First Transformation: Evolved werewolves of the Crescent Wolf pack must undertake their first transformation, despite their ability to control shapeshifting. Klaus explains that this is a rite of passage and cannot be avoided. Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Evolved Werewolves